mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki:The MySims Wikian Gazette Center/Submission Center/Articles
MySims Wikian Gazette Submission Center: Articles [[MySims Wiki:The MySims Wikian Gazette Center/Submission Center|'<< Back']] All submissions to the MySims Wikian Gazette's Articles section go here. Please do not edit others' submissions without their permission. ---- MySims SkyHeroes MySims Skyheroes had been announced on May 5,2010 and said to be released in 2010 fall. MSSH Logo.png|MySims SkyHeroes Logo Barney-MSSH.png|Barney in a plane! Patrick Rhino gains 500 pounds in ONE day by Wii maniac Patrick Rhino, the construction worker on Main Street, went wild last night at a Bacon-Sandwich party hosted by him and Iggy Boudreaux. He ate loads and loads of bacon, More than usual. "I usually eat 500 pieces of bacon a day," says Patrick. "Last night, I ate 5 million pieces." Because of this over eating, Patrick has gained 500 pounds. "He really wants to lose all that weight, but when he stepped on his treadmill this morning, it broke in half!" says Iggy Boudreaux, extremly upset for Patrick. Losing weight his Patrick's main priority. But, even though he has gained so much weight, he is still eating bacon. "What do you expect, sport?" says Patrick. "I can't stop eating bacon. It's who I am. It's in my soul." In other reports, when Patrick made that statement, a gleam of light flashed onto him, with a random chorus in the background. That investigation on where the light and chorus came from has yet to begin. MySims Review by Riot Seeing as this is the first review of the MySims Wikian Gazette, to would only be fitting if the first MySim's game was reviewed first. MySims was very different for games of it's time. You got the choice of what your characters looked like and how they sounded, instead of already being given a character. You can also change and move in characters into your town and become friends or enemies with them, again very different from many games of it's time. The plot was simple and it after Star Level 1 everything was up to you. They may as well call you the mayor. Not only that, but you get to build the most amazing things and the comic relief is great. Some downsides, however, include the incredibly long loading times and occasional frustration at difficulty in finding essences or making items. Besides these minor set backs, MySims gets a 9 out of 10. Sharon and Tyler business merge By Googleybear 10:28, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Sharon’s major clothing business and Tyler’s Tailors Shop have recently merged in to one big brand of clothing called S&T Clothing. Both of their stores will be refurbished and turned into the hopeful, new business. There will be various new items of clothing including, shirts, trousers, shorts and all sorts of shoes from sneakers to high heels and sandals to boots. Earlier in the day I went to visit Tylers store, but he was way too busy with the new clothes designs. I also visited the extremely cute clothing store belonging to Sharon she was happy to answer a few questions. She said "I believe this new business will be extra great and it definately will be better for both of us. With Tyler's experience and my wonderful designs I'm sure it will be a huge success". The business will surely be great because of Sharon's Royal supplier License. Clothes are the 2nd biggest thing purchased by the royals, coming 1st is cupcakes! So even I think this will be a wonderful success. Helen, the town mayor said "This will be perfect for this resort island as it will bring many more tourists and more trade! My nephew, Tim gets his clothes specially made by Tyler, I sure hope that they still sell his dog suit". At first Tyler's confidence was not very high, but after lots of persuasion by many sims all over the land including Sharon, he signed the deal. There will also be another S&T Clothing shop loacated right of the gas station and left of Mayor Skip Rogers's house on Main Street, That rundown shop will be refurbished too, They're yet to announce who will be in charge of that shop. It is most likely to be Elizabeth though. When the deal was confirmed a few days ago, Tyler said that if it was a great success then Sharon and hiself would try to merge with Dolly Dearheart's costume shop or Ms. Nicole's Boutique. He finds it very unlikely though. They have already made supply deals from many different places and the new business is looking good so far. So next time you pass by one of the stores be sure to check it out or even pop in and buy something! This has been a news report by Googleybear 14:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) MySims Game Poll By Dentface What kind of MySims games would you like to see in the future? A sequel to a previous MySims game. A circus/carnival game. An army/shooting game. A space adventure game. Other Hot and Not by Tardisgirl98 Tardisgirl98: '''Hi!!! This is my Hot and Not collumn! This is where I say what I totally rate and totally hate. In sections! This is my OPINION so if you disagree please don't get grumpy and do the hmph smilie (or any angry one) or I shall throw Perry the pinapple at your head (I won't really do this). For those of you who don't know, this is Perry. Say hello Perry! '''Perry: '''Hello, Perry! '''Tardisgirl98: I told you, no jokes! You're not funny Perry: Awww! Tardisgrl98: Soo, anyway this is my review: HOT *'Sim -' Pinky *'Intrest -' Cute *'Location -' Capital Island *'Wiki thing - '''Smilies! ' NOT ' *'Sim -''' Vincent Skullfinder *'Interest - '''Studious *'Location -''' Rocket Reef *'Wiki thing -' Pages taking ages to load So Perry, what's your hot quote? Perry: "Are you delivering squirrels?" Tardisgirl98: Ignore the talking pineapple. See you next time! Perry: BYE! The Community Column Puffles Rule interviewing Hikari. Puffles Rule: Hello, this is Mr. Puffles, interviewing the latest rollback *Kinz* a.k.a Hikari! Hikari: *waves at camera* HI! Puffles: Uh, ok then... How do you feel being the first person ever to be interviewed? Hikari: I feel kinda special about it. Puffles Rule: So, Hikari, you became a rollback. Did you think you were ready? Did you think Holhol was ready? Hikari: I think I was ready. I am very dedicated to the wiki, as is Holli. Puffles Rule: If you can pick someone on the wiki to be an admin... who would you pick? Hikari: Well Puffles, it's a hard decision. I can't pick! There are a lot of great people here that deserve it! Puffles Rule: Who is your favorite charcter in the MySims Series, and why? Hikari: Definitely Deej. She's a great friend of mine and she knows how to party! Woo! Puffles Rule: How did I know you were going to say that? What character do you relate with the most? Hikari: Maybe Violet... maybe its just because we have a peppy little sister.... and plus, I like the colors orange and black. And maybe Yuki-- we both watch anime a lot. I think she does, anyway... Puffles Rule: What MySims game is your favorite? Why? Hikari: I don't know... I'd say Agents. It's a lot more fun than most. And maybe Party. It's kinda like Mario Party. My bro, sister and I play it often. Puffles Rule: The tons of smiley's we use on the wiki, which one is your favorite? Hikari: I probably like the best. I use it way too often. And maybe as well... Puffles Rule: Will you ever quit this wiki? Hikari: I don't plan on it. Or at least any time soon. Puffles Rule: Yay, you're not going to quit for a while! Do you have any other last words now that were done with this interview? Hikari: Only a few- BARNEY IS A DINOSAUR FROM OUR IMAGINATION AND HE IS MAYBE WHAT WE CALL A DINOSAUR SENSATION!!! Just kidding. *murders Barney* Puffles Rule: Thanks for joining us Hikari! Hikari: No prob. DJ Candy and Annie Radd On No.1 Spot by Googleybear 18:34, June 18, 2010 (UTC) The number 1 spot changed once again with the hit single Annie Radd ft. DJ Candy called Simtacular. It was recorded over 2 weeks ago but has only just been released and zoomed straight to number 1. Annie will be performing alongside DJ Candy with their new song live for the first time at the Royal Academy for the school dance. Later Annie's world tour will start, the first venue being the stage at the Forest of the Elves. Many local sims were involved in the making for the mu sic video, like MC Emi who choreographed the dance routine for Summer and Crystal's 4 sisters. Leaf also helped Annie, DJ Candy with the fantastic lyrics, Over 2 million records have already been sold and the song is looking to get even more popular as time passes.( But most of the record have been downloaded by a certain Sim called Travis, who is chairman of the Annie Radd fanclub) It overtook Leaf's Single called Rockin' Out which had been top for a number of weeks and winner of best song of the year award from STVC (Sim Television Corperation). We caught up with Annie after a recent gig at Watanabe Sushi and she said "Im absolutley delighted about this, when it reached number 1 I just new that I was ready to RAWK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I also spoke to DJ Candy at Club Candy just the other night and They said "This song totally deserved to reach number 1, I mean its just so Simtacular" You can buy this amazing tune and the Candy Remix at simTunes.com This has been a news report by Googleybear 18:34, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Fashion!!!!! By: Corey785, A go-go Sim, and Emirilee Corey: Since Summer is almost here we are gonna review Beach Clothes! Sky: Great, my friend. We're gonna introduce ourselves, me is Sky! I'm in charge of accesories such as sungalsses or hairstyles. Corey: I'm Corey! I review torsos and pants for each sim! Lets start with Tad. A.K.A, Flipper! So as we look at this picture... Sky: Tad have a point on these. Also, good for summer vacations, man. Corey: 'We can also tell that he is a lifeguard......BUT WHAT IS THAT I SEE ON HIS ARMS??? FLOATIES? WHAT KINDA LIFEGUARD WEARS FLOATIES?! Food Junction By: Salin One upon a time, at Cowboy Junction, they had 3 food sims such as Chef Gino Delicioso the Pizza Chef, Roxie Road the Milk Maid, and Granma Ruthie the Cookie Company Owner. They have have harvest farms, cow farms, flour mills, cookie shops, restaurants, etc. But one day, Ruthie's flour was stolen, so she travels to Spookane. And it's start of a criminal! Yes, Rusty the Robber! This robbery happened with the flour mill, water pipe, Tuffy, etc. The Royal Wandolier and friends are happy to help the junction and are back to being overjoyed! But back to robberies, Ruthie's flour, just stolen, is one of Rusty's robberies or not? Cedella's New Menu By Googleybear 07:33, June 27, 2010 (UTC) The local cafe owner Cedella published a new menu this week revealing some... well lets say unexpecting new meals. Her new kitchen units will help her make these strange but delightful meals. Some of the new items you can order of the menu include: *Coffee Pie *Coffee Pudding *Coffee Cake *Chicken Curry in Coffee *Simlish Coffee Sushi *Java These meals and many more of these coffee related items will be sold in the cafe from Tuesday. Also, I caught up with Cedella after a hard days work and asked her a couple of questions Me: Why have you added so much coffee related items to your menu? Cedella: Because, you see coffee is my culture, ooh! and did you know that in Japan they drink more coffee than anywhere elso in the world! Me: Errm.. Ok.. So how do think this is going to go down with other sims? Cedella: I think it will go down great! (Just as long as lots of Japenese people come into my cafe) Be sure to check out the latest, new, intriguing meals on her menu from Tuesday. This has been another news report by Googleybear 07:33, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Weird or What with Vic and Zeus ''by Zeus UFO crash p. 1 Zeus Revolution and Vic Vector are reporting strange sightings at capital harbor where Barney Cull said he saw a UFO crash. "I saw lights touch down on the water" he said,"I took my boat to investigate,but i only saw red foam,i think its alien spit". After the interview,Zeus and Vic when to an alien expert named Venus Nova."is alien spit red?"asked Zeus"well, after studys of aliens,i have a conclusion" said Nova"alien spit is the color of its home planet. so if its red,it would come from Mars".Until we find more proof,the story will stay a Mystery. UFO crash p. 2 after they spoke with Nova,they went down to the water to investigate,"Dude this is SO awesome" said Vic.they took samples of the water and were planed on scuba diving to find they UFO,but... "uh,oh" said Zeus"look at that Hurricane,we can't go scuba-diving with that"."awwww"said Vic.and with that,they went to a weather expert,who confirmed that there would '''not be hurricanes this early in summer,she also predeclared Paranormal Activity in that Providence,and is called for evacuation for extreme weather cases.but Vic and Zeus are staying to see if this weather is connected to the crash. Cheer Of The Week Hosted By Summer and Poppy Summer : If you wanna have some Fun Poppy : Then come and dance its number 1 Summer : We all like to have a sing Poppy : Go F-I-L-B-E-R-T Summer and Poppy : Ding ding ding mysims tv coming soon I just wanted to let more people know about my hour-long tv show,mysims tv. it is a tv show about short clips all hosted by dj candy and I ahve special guests rate the clips from a 0.0-10.0 scale all clips are competing against each other every episode and the winning sims move onto the next round.less sims means longer clips I added comericials too Violet Love Fashion Line Hosted by Violet with a little help from Katie And Violetlover16 Violet: Hello, And welcome to Violet Love. I would like to introduce my good friend Katie! Audience: WOOO!!!!!! Katie: Konichiwa!!! I an Kyouko but you can call me Katie! Violet: Okay, our first piece of fashion... *Ms. Nicole give a dress to Violet* Thank you. Okay, Our first fashion is... a faboulous dress with purple tint of color, a maid's apron, and a diagonal cut! It is beautiful! Katie: Ahem... Violet:Oh. I would like to introduce another friend of mine, Violetlover16! Audience: *Cheers like Crazy* Violetlover16: Hello! I am so glad to be here! Violet: Speaking of which, I would like you to try this on! Violetlover16 tries on the dress. Violetlover16: I looks beautiful on me! Violet: It looks like thats all the time there is See you next time on Violet Love Fashion Show! This show has been created by...Violetlover16 06:53, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Violetlover16.